


That’s up to you I’m not taking part of this

by Shorknado



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorknado/pseuds/Shorknado
Summary: Amanda meets a handsome stranger at the zoo.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	That’s up to you I’m not taking part of this

**Author's Note:**

> Amanda meets a handsome stranger at the zoo.

Amanda sighs, staring into the crowds of the Indianapolis Zoo. Another hot day out selling tickets to the Dolphine show. Its hard work, but someone's gotta do it. The next show isn't for a few hours so buisness has slowed down at the ticket booth. In that dip Amanda's mind starts to wonder to her favorite subject. 

Dead by Daylight. 

Dead by Daylight is an asymmetrical multiplayer horror game where one player takes on the role of a brutal Killer and the other four play as Survivors.

As a Killer, your goal is to sacrifice as many Survivors as possible. As a Survivor, your goal is to escape and avoid being caught and killed.

This was her favorite game to play. Every day after work or class she would settle into her Nokaxus Gaming Chair Large Size High-Back Ergonomic Racing Seat with Massager Lumbar Support and Retractible Footrest PU Leather 90-180 Degree Adjustment of backrest Thickening sponges (YK-6008-PINK) and turn on her Play station four to enjoy some rousing games with her usual Survive with friend's team. 

The horror aspect was her favorite part of the game. From going against Leatherface to playing as Michael Myers it was incredibly fun to play as these horror icons. Yet Amanda had a little secret. Nothing big, or awful. 

She just was desperatly in love with Danny "Jed "Ghostface" Olsen" Johnson of popular survival horror game Dead by Daylight is an asymmetrical multiplayer horror game where one player takes on the role of a brutal Killer and the other four play as Survivors.

As a Killer, your goal is to sacrifice as many Survivors as possible. As a Survivor, your goal is to escape and avoid being caught and killed.

Now sure he was simply a Dead by Daylight is an asymmetrical multiplayer horror game where one player takes on the role of a brutal Killer and the other four play as Survivors.

As a Killer, your goal is to sacrifice as many Survivors as possible. As a Survivor, your goal is to escape and avoid being caught and killed, original character. But to her he was much more. He was her crush. Every time she was face camped or morid by him in Dead by Daylight is an asymmetrical multiplayer horror game where one player takes on the role of a brutal Killer and the other four play as Survivors.

As a Killer, your goal is to sacrifice as many Survivors as possible. As a Survivor, your goal is to escape and avoid being caught and killed her heart fluttered. 

She so desperatly wished to be the character she controlled on the screen when Danny hefted the survivor onto his shoulder, or straddled their backs to perform his mori. 

Amanda sighs, lost in dreamy thoughts about Danny "Jed "Ghostface" Olsen" Johnson" from Dead by Daylight is an asymmetrical multiplayer horror game where one player takes on the role of a brutal Killer and the other four play as Survivors.

As a Killer, your goal is to sacrifice as many Survivors as possible. As a Survivor, your goal is to escape and avoid being caught and killed. She doesn't notice the customer until they cleat their throat. 

"Excuse me, one ticket to the dolphine show." The man says, smooth voice like whipped cream cheese. 

"Oh sure that will be..." She trails off as her eyes meet none other than the Ghostface from hit videogame Dead by Daylight 

He leans in, "Hello Amanda, " he starts, mocking the famous line from Saw 2004, "Want to get out of this Zoo and go on a date?"

"Oh uh, I don't know. Working at the zoo is my dream and all."

"I have The Silence of The Lambs 1991 on VHS back at my place."

Amanda steps out from behind the both, adjusting her khakis and tucking back her blonde hair, "Okay, lets go.

Danny takes her hand and leans up to give her a pack on the cheek, since he is a 5'7 manlet who will be getting pegged later. 

They walk out of the zoo and get into Danny's 1983 DMC DeLorean and drive off into the sunset.


End file.
